A wide variety of data storage media exist for transferring data from one device to another device. The data storage media may allow users to easily transport data between various devices, computers, and locations. Compact data storage media are particularly desirable for individual users, and are commonly used for the storage and transport of information. A compact data storage medium includes one or more storage elements that store the information within the medium. A connector may be formed on the data storage medium to allow electrical access to the storage elements within the data storage medium so that information can be stored in the storage elements or accessed from the storage elements via electrical signals.
One of the most popular types of storage elements used in compact data storage media is a flash memory drive. A flash memory drive includes an internal, high-speed solid-state memory capable of persistently storing data without the application of power. A flash memory drive is compact, easy to use, and has no moving parts. Another very popular type of storage element is a micro hard disk drive. Micro hard disk drives are generally miniature versions of conventional hard drives, and include a rotating magnetic hard disk and a transducer head to read and write data to the disk. Cost and performance tradeoffs generally exist between flash memory drives and micro hard drives, although both types of storage elements are generally acceptable for use in compact data storage media. Moreover, many other types of storage elements may also be used in compact data storage devices, such as electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM), non-volatile random-access-memory (NVRAM), and other non-volatile or volatile memory types, such as synchronous dynamic random-access-memory (SDRAM), with battery backup.
Some compact data storage media include a specialized connector for coupling directly to a host computer. For example, a host connector may allow the data storage medium to be coupled directly to a host computer interface of a host computer, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, in order to allow data transfer between the storage devices of the host computer and the storage elements of the data storage medium. The use of host connectors on compact data storage media can eliminate the need for specialized readers or specialized media drives designed solely for the data storage media.
Examples of host connectors that may be used for compact data storage media include a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) connector including a 16 bit standard PC Card interface and a 32 bit standard CardBus interface, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, a Universal Serial Bus 2 (USB2) connector, an IEEE 1394 FireWire connector, a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) connector, an Advance Technology Attachment (ATA) connector, a serial ATA connector, an Integrated Device Electronic (IDE) connector, an Enhanced Integrated Device Electronic (EIDE) connector, a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) connector, a PCI Express connector and a conventional serial or parallel interface connector.